ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *We will not accept it if its page is a stub. (A stub, with or without the template, is characterized as a page under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift ---- 1-Up Created by Roads and nominated by Batking. For #it's really cool.Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 12:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments * Cartoon Guy Created and nominated by Agent H. For # Against # Comments *Just read his powers. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 21:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Doomer Created by Solo28 and nominated by its creator. For # Against # Comments * Fury Created by Dan and nominated by him. For #I love him! I even made an Haywire of him. K-K The Batking 01:40, November 2, 2011 (UTC) #Even though he looks like a goofy deer/moose/whatever, he's a really cool alien! Roadster (Let's talk.) 11:00, November 2, 2011 (UTC) #He's really cool. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) #HE'S AWESOME I'MMA SIGNIN' MAH SIGNATURE BLARGH! 13:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments * Frosty Created and nominated by ET For # Against # Comments *Hey, ET, did you forget to log in? Roadster (Let's talk.) 13:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, I had just restored my iPod and silly me forgot so I thought that I was logged in. ET |Was |Here!!! 05:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Name Created by Man of Action and nominated by Thomas. For #COOLIO! I like the details and his abilities. It just makes me want to explode! #I agree with Jon. Not to mention his awesome Mexican accent or his dazzling appearance. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 14:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Err, I think Name is just too gruesome to appear on the main page. He looks pretty scary... I'MMA SIGNIN' MAH SIGNATURE BLARGH! 18:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Pretty scary?! Do you think teddy bears are terrifying too?! -- *You think Name is scary?!? What the heck?!? How is he scary? -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 03:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Vulkhan Created by Hesham Kapina and nominated by it's creator. For # Against # Comments *